


A murmur

by Tommyboy



Category: Take That
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for comment fic</p><p>Any/Any/ Their First “…I love you”  1/9/14</p>
            </blockquote>





	A murmur

They were drunk, as any five young men after a sold out concert would be to celebrate that they added a new achievement to their ongoing conquest of the music charts and world domination. Somehow, Rob wound up in Marks room. Well, it wasn’t quite an accident, for Rob liked stumbling in with Mark and falling into the bed with his best mate. Sometimes they kissed and cuddled, sometimes they even were more intimate. Then it happened, a spur of the moment, a slip of the tongue maybe, but murmured beneath the sheets, just when dropping to sleep a voice said … “I love you.”


End file.
